thegrandarchivesofvviventiafandomcom-20200213-history
Voodoo Witch Doctors of the 4th Dimension
"I don't trust anyone so I watch my own back"- Shaman Ya'Manyac the Mysterious Early Life Shaman Ya'Manyac has a dark and mysterious past, clouded in mystery. Motivations Ya'Manyac was always the runt of the litter of Voodoo Witch Doctors and could never keep up with his inter dimensional compadres. Whereas other Voodoo Witch Doctors can travel even up to the 19th dimension Ya'Manyac could only ever reach the 4th. In search of a sense of purpose Ya'Manyac travelled to the 3rd dimension hoping that he could acquire the love of the humans. This was unheard of in the Inter dimensional community as life itself was perceived as a cancerous intrusion into existence. The first time Ya'Manyac visited the mortal plane he realised, to his dismay, that his mind was simply too advanced to exist in the third dimension for too long. So his visits had to be spaced out over generations to prevent his mind from decaying. Every decade or so Ya'Manyac would return to the third dimension imparting gifts of technology to would be rulers, knowledge of medicine to healers, and generally be a real stand up guy to the humans. Out of all the human realms one stood out the most to Ya'Manyac: Vviventia. Whilst he didn't necessarily love the humans as they loved him, he became increasingly interested in their short lives. If he sensed great potential in a human, he would visit them occasionally in their life guiding them to greatness. However his morals did not always align with that of the humans, and his gifts were used for evil as much as good (many a tyrants reign can be thanked to Ya'Manyac's influence). Whilst undocumented, sudden jumps in technology can only be explained by Ya'Manyac's influence, the most prominent being the rise of aeronautical engineering in Sandfall. In more recent times, Ya'Manyac become involved with one particular human named Gloinus of House Elderberry, giving him the tools to unite the 30 kingdoms. During his conquest Ya'Manyac became increasingly attached to the future ruler However upon warping to the realm of Vviventia Ya'Manyac was attacked by a circle of magicians, led by Jahath the Shadow. Before he could explain himself Ya'Manyac was cursed by the magicians binding him to the 3rd dimension. What Ya'Manyac didn't know was that the curse only lasted a week and he can return to his dimension whenever he wants, he need only say the magic words. Whether the curse was responsible, or the isolation that followed, a darkness awoke inside Ya'Manyac leading to countless deaths and the Battle of Greylock Ridge. His quest for revenge will consume the entire kingdom and he will stop at nothing until all those that wronged him are hung from the gates of Miguath-Zokel. "Bow before me"-Shaman Ya'Manyac the Mysterious Ya'Manyac the Second, Electric Legend (see Zoggggna the Damaged) Ya'Manyac is often accompanied by another form of himself on his adventures. Whilst many bards and story tellers assume the shade is a manifestation of Ya'Manyac's voodoo magic. It is actually Ya'Manyac from a different timeline. Before the curse cast upon Ya'Manyac took effect he sent out a distress signal across the multiverse asking for assistance. Only one Ya'Manyac (known on his world as Zoggggna) answered. Unbeknownst to Zoggggna it would be a one way trip. In his haste, Ya'Manyac incorrectly uttered the incantation to warp Zoggggna to his timeline, causing immediate brain damage to Zoggggna. The damage to Zoggggna's mind is not fully understood but it appears all sense of person has been lost. The only thing driving the husk is the last thing Ya'Manyac said to him before the incantation was completed: "Watch my back, eh?" And so Zoggggna blindly follows his alternate self protecting him where possible and keeping Ya'Manyac company on his lonely road to redemption. Powers Voodoo Stare: Ya'Manyac's voodoo magic allow him to hypnotise even the most strong willed of beings, forcing them to do his bidding. The greatest feat of this power was at the Battle of Greylock Ridge where Ya'Manyac and Zoggggna successfully controlled the entire Greylock population. Inter Dimensional Travel: Before being cursed by Sol Zeke the Red Ya'Manyac could travel through time and space at will. Now his power is limited to teleportation. Voodoo Trickery: Using his Witch Doctor incantations Ya'Manyac still has access to 4th dimensional abilities # 4th Dimensional Smell Attack: Ya'Manyac can produce any form of smell at will in any location, his most proud achievement was making all roses smell like faecal matter and all faecal matter smell like roses simultaneously during the week of Valentines. # 4th Dimensional Sound Blast: Along with smell, Ya'Manyac can also produce powerful sound waves at will. 'Voodoo Dances:' Using Voodoo magic Ya'Manyac can produce any form of weather through the form of dance. His greatest success was his almighty sun dance causing a drought across Vviventia which led to the rise of The Church of Dirt.